Luke Skywalker vs Gohan
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the The Golden warrior and YOUNG JEDI? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MEELE! The Rebel Alliance were back to hiding from the Empire; a failed assault on a nearby Super Star Destroyer, the detachment of rebels crash landed on an unknown world. Only Luke survived, but the crash had very nearly knocked a nearby Gohan out of the sky. The son of Goku descended before the young Jedi. "Nice flying, try not to nearly kill us all next time!" he then noticed the turrets on the ship and saw the weapon of Skywalker. "I was right ''to be suspicious..." Gohan surmised, preparing to engage the Jedi. Luke scrambled for an explanation but found none, he forced his saber to his hands and ignited it. FIGHT! Luke looked at Gohan Gohan looked at the luke They are very young. Barely finished the teenage years It was Luke who attacked first, throwing out a probing stab, but Gohan took to the air and flew behind Luke, throwing a cycle of punches and kicks, before elbowing him in the nose. Luke leaped back, taking a second to assess the battle. Gohan then fired several blasts of Ki at Luke, but he would adopt a defensive stance, and parry the blasts back at Gohan. '''50!' Gohan forcing the Jedi to break off his attack. Gohan quickly began firing energy blasts at Luke, keeping him off balance before roundhousing him to the floor. Luke toppled over, clutching his jaw. When Gohan flew in to follow up, Luke blocked his attack with his cybernetic arm. The arm clenched around Gohan's clothing and Luke slammed him to the floor, before using the force to enhance a kick, sending the Saiyan tumbling. 40! Gohan fired an ki blasts,Luke pushed them with the force, Gohan sent the Super Kumamaha, Luke could barely protect himself with the Force shileds, And he dodged with his speed,Gohan hit Luke, shot at him an ki blast. Luke pushed the blast with the force 30! Gohan had Changed to Ultimate Form!!! Gohan disappeared to The Young Jedi and punched him "You will stop attacking now..." Luke instructed, waving his hand before Gohan's face. Gohan raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the mind trick, and replied simply with: "No I won't, I'll keep fighting until I've won!" With that, Gohan began kicking Luke around- repeated boots to the gut and face took their toll and busted Luke open 20! Young Skywalker created separation with a force push and recalled his lightsaber. Gohan fired more Ki Blasts but they were repelled back with force push. Now Luke was on the offensive;but Gohan dodged,Luke then grabbed him telekinetically, crushing Gohan's body with the force 10! I guess I can not help myself now, said the young jedi Luke raised his hand and felt Gohan's weak spots, which were actually his wounds from the battle with Luke, Luke began to open all his wounds, and blew them up! Gohan screamed in pain Luke used force choke, and stuck his lightsaber in Gohan's chest, The young jedi threw Gohan's body into the abyss K.O!!!! The young Jedi left the battlefield, jumped into his X-WING and returned to the rebel base THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Luke Skywalker!!!! Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:Teenager vs Teenager